Souvenirs
by miyucris
Summary: OS/ Elle regarde et elle se souvient. De ce qu'elle a perdu et des conséquences de ses actes.


_**Note:** Premier OS que je publie, ne soyez pas trop sévères ^^. J'ai toujours eu une sorte de tendresse pour Narcissa, l'inspiration est venue tout d'un coup et voilà, cela a donné l'histoire qui suit. Je n'arrive pas à la situer clairement dans la chronologie de la saga, donc mettez là où cela vous semble le plus cohérent. J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Bonne lecture!_

_**Note 2:** Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes de français! J'ai essayé de toutes les corriger mais j'en ai sûrement loupé, alors toutes mes excuses!_

_**Disclaimer:** Evidemment, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ni ses personnages m'appartiennent mais à JK Rowling._

Elle n'arrête pas d'accrocher ton regard. Elle brille, scintille, te rappelant tout. Elle te dévisage, moqueuse, sur ton doigt et te jette à la figure toutes tes erreurs. Celles qui t'ont conduit pas à pas où tu es maintenant.

Tu avais tout. La beauté, l'intelligence, la jeunesse et l'ambition. Tu avais des projets, des espoirs et des rêves. Tu allais conquérir le monde.

Et il est apparu. Beau, attentionné, cultivé…Le parfait gentleman que toute fille rêve de croiser dans sa vie. Tu as été attirée par lui dès le début. Comme un papillon est attiré par la lumière d'une lanterne. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que vous commenciez à sortir.

Vos rires résonnent dans tes oreilles comme un écho lointain. Tu as l'impression que si tu te retournes, tu te verrais toi-même, lorsque tu étais heureuse. Il t'a fait croire en l'amour. En une vie à deux, où tu ne serais plus jamais seule et où tu serais épaulée à chaque mauvais cap.

Tu fermes les yeux, mais tes souvenirs ne deviennent que plus nets, comme un film que tu aurais vu hier. C'est d'ailleurs le cas. Chaque journée, ils reviennent, sans pitié et toujours aussi vifs. Tout te revient en mémoire. Vos promenades au bord du lac, vos discussions dans la salle commune, vos baisers au détour d'un couloir, ses promesses nocturnes, tes rires gênés et ravis, vos déclarations d'amour éternel…Il voulait te couvrir de diamants, te couronner reine de son monde, t'offrir la lune et les étoiles. Il voulait tellement de choses.

Tes yeux sont humides et tu ne sais pas quand ta respiration est devenue saccadée et irrégulière. Tu trembles de tout ton corps et tu sais que ce n'est pas à cause du froid de la pièce. Mais la torture n'est pas terminée, elle ne fait que commencer. La bague ne disparaît pas de ton doigt, comme tu l'as si souvent souhaité, elle reste.

Le film de ta vie reprend sa course et tu sais qu'il est impossible de l'arrêter maintenant. Tu te souviens de sa demande. Son regard brillant, tes mains tremblantes, vos sourires infinis, le parc illuminé par les étoiles dont une reposait à partir de ce moment sur ton doigt. Comme dans un stupide et magnifique conte de fées. Tu sautais, courais, volais, faisais mille projets. Tu criais au monde ton bonheur et n'écoutais pas les rumeurs peu flatteuses qui circulaient au château sur ton « prince ». Ils ne le connaissaient pas comme tu le connaissais.

Tu as obtenu ton diplôme et tu as dit adieu au château sans un regard en arrière. Tu allais vivre ton conte de fées sans interruption, juste lui et toi. Tu fis taire tes craintes, tes doutes et ta méfiance au nom de l'amour que tu portais à cet homme. Les rumeurs étaient de plus en plus sombres et insistantes au fur et à mesure que le mariage s'approchait, mais tu fis la sourde oreille. Tu te marias l'été même de ta remise de diplôme. Tu passas ensuite trois mois merveilleux en tant qu'épouse amoureuse et confiante. Quelle sotte…

Tout se brisa. Ton monde parfait vola en éclats. Les rumeurs étaient vraies. Tout était vrai. Le beau vernis éclata, laissant place au véritable visage de ton mari. L'homme que tu aimais n'était qu'un leurre, une tromperie, un affreux mensonge que tu avais cru jusque là. Mais tu ne partis pas, tu restas à ces côtés. Malgré ce que tu découvris, tu voulus croire que tu pouvais ramener celui que tu aimais, le sauver de la folie qui le consumait.

Tes larmes coulent à présent sur ton visage, fatigué et usé par le temps. Tu es encore belle, tu le sais, mais les années et les épreuves ont laissé leurs traces, dont certaines auraient pu être évité si tu avais su réagir à temps. Si tu avais su comprendre que ton conte de fées n'était rien de plus qu'un mirage, une illusion cruelle. Maintenant que tu as enfin compris, il est trop tard. Tu souris amèrement. Tu le connais bien, maintenant, ton mari. Ton véritable mari. Tellement bien que tu sais que fuir est une chose impossible désormais.

Ta dernière chance de partir est passée depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque tu es tombée enceinte de ton seul enfant, tu aurais dû laisser tomber ce jeu stupide. Ton mari n'était pas amoureux de toi. Plus depuis longtemps, voire jamais. Tu aurais dû penser à ton enfant, à son avenir, à ce qu'il risquait en grandissant avec son père. Le protéger. Agir en tant que mère et non en tant que femme blessée. Tu t'étais pourtant juré d'être une bonne mère quoiqu'il arrive, alors pourquoi es tu restée ? Un mélange de peur, lâcheté et espoir enfantin, sans doute. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait vous faire si vous partiez. Lâcheté d'affronter le monde seule, avec un fils à élever. Espoir enfantin de retrouver un semblant de bonheur. Espoir enfantin de le voir changer à la naissance de votre fils.

Mais cet espoir enfantin est vite retombé. Il ne changea pas, il ne le fera jamais. Tu n'as plus qu'à essayer de protéger Draco de toute cette folie. Mais tu vois bien que tu n'y arrives pas. Tu espères juste le garder en vie.

Tu as échoué. Tu as non seulement ruiné ta vie, mais aussi celle de ton fils.

Ta bague te sert de Rappel-tout. Le constant rappel de tes échecs. C'est ta pénitence. Ton fardeau.

Cette bague, qui durant un temps fut la plus précieuse des étoiles.

Cette bague qui te lie à cet homme jusqu'à ta mort.

La bague avec laquelle tu as épousé Lucius Malfoy.

Très dépriment n'est-ce pas? A vrai dire, j'ai du mal à imaginer Narcissa heureuse dans son mariage donc cette OS a dès le départ prit une tournure dramatique.

J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'hésitez pas à écrire ce que vous avez pensé (même si c'est pour me balancer des tomates tellement vous avez trouvé nul).

A bientôt, cher lecteurs,

Miyucris


End file.
